titanstogetherfandomcom-20200214-history
Welcome Home Party!
:Read the original thread here! Events The Teen Titans deck out West Tower in anticipation of the arrival of their former ally and unofficialPost #12 Titan, Kaldra Sargt, returning to Earth for the first time in five years. The Titans enjoy treating Katie Forrest's triplets with party hats and balloons as they wait for Kaldra. They also take time to reminisce how much Kaldra's friendship has meant to them. The reminiscing is cut short for a moment, however, as Wyndfyre reminds the group that Kaldra had also helped him reunite with his beloved Rynfyre. There's a moment of sad silence as the Titans mourn Rynfyre's passing. But as Myra tries to remind everyone that Rynfyre would want them to cheer up, Kaldra finally arrives, asking if everything's all right, seeing them all looking so down. Seeing the guest of honor has arrived, everyone greets Kaldra and many crowd around him to catch up after his long absence. At this moment, Roxer walks in--fashionably late--to greet his long-time friend. As the others slip in to talk to Kaldra--mostly noting how he looks as if he hasn't aged a day in the five years since they've seen him except growing taller and his hair color changing,Post #13 as he's since undergone the equivalent of Vulkrixian pubertyPost #14--Wyndfyre approaches Roxer, quietly commenting how he's glad Roxer made it after all, especially due to Roxer's apparent recent world-traveling. It seems as if this is some code shared between the two, as they then share a moment of knowing looks to each other before Roxer simply says he'll tell Wyndfyre more about it later. Both of them look quite serious, whatever the topic is that they're referring to.Post #11 In the meantime, Keera's husband Haima--another metahuman who began as an unofficial Titan like Kaldra--introduces himself to Kaldra, as they hadn't had a chance to meet five years ago. Kaldra greets the newcomer--though he doesn't know what a "husband" is, as it apparently hadn't been part of his research on Earth culturePost #12--and announces his big news: his request for permanent assignment to Earth has been accepted! The Titans are ecstatic to hear they'll be seeing more of their friend from now on! But before they can enjoy their reunion more, Wyndfyre and Roxer's communicators go off with an emergency alert: Wyndfyre immediately recognizes the description to fit Blackfire, the troublemaking sister of the Tamaranean former princess, Starfire. He, Roxer, and Myra race off to assist the city with the problem. They leave before Kaldra has a chance to show off his impressive new ship, The Tempest, to the rest of the Titans. It's far larger than his previous ship, dwarfing it in comparison.Post #20 Kaldra proudly proclaims it's his upgrade from the Sentinels due to his permanent post... and that it's his gift to the Titans, to serve as a new Titan command center. He's about to take the remaining Titans on a tour when Keera's communicator also goes off--but not her tower-mate, Haima's, which they both find curious.Post #21 It turns out to be a distress signal from Keera's old friend and mentee, Ophelia, which is especially odd and alarming, as Ophelia is supposed to be training with the Justice League.Post #21 Eager to rescue the frightened girl he remembered and helped care for five years ago, Kaldra takes Keera and Haima to the distress signal location using The Tempest's teleportation room. Characters Participating *Haima Angelos *Kaldra Sargt *Kaleb Forrest *Karson Forrest *Katie "Chained Beast" *Kayla Forrest *Keera "Night Hawk" *Klavier "Klay" Braiden Forrest *Laura "Beastgirl" Logan *Myra "Shredder" Carmykle *Ozida "Roxer" Foraza *Scotty (Tempest Droid) *Sisko "Diamondback" *T-3 *Wyndfyre Characters Mentioned *BlackfirePost #17 *MoonfirePost #16 *RynfyrePost #6 *Selene "Night Hawk" AngelosPost #23 *SF-001, "Shadow"Post #22 Notes Category:Browse Category:Content Category:Threads Category:Titans Together 2